


(blood)lust

by MooksMookin, spacegirlkj



Series: Oihina Week [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sugar Daddy, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22245163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooksMookin/pseuds/MooksMookin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegirlkj/pseuds/spacegirlkj
Summary: Telling Kenma that he found an arrangement with a wealthy older man was embarrassing enough— telling him that that arrangement is only half sex and money would be even worse. Hinata can’t imagine the look on his best friend’s face if he ever said hey, I let a vampire drink my blood exclusively and the sex is only an added bonus to this whole thing! Knowing Kenma, it would probably involve a great deal of surprise disguised as genuine confusion.Or, the one where Hinata lets a vampire suck his blood for money. It goes about as well as anyone could expect.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Oihina Week [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/501097
Comments: 15
Kudos: 447





	(blood)lust

**Author's Note:**

> DAY TWO: SUPERNATURAL !!  
> this is just revealing how much i love vampires. i love them. vampire oikawa hmu!!!  
> thank you to mooks for betaing this as always!

The counter of Hinata’s apartment is littered with various things— two laptops, a pile of untouched textbooks, notebooks, phones, and a tangle of cables somewhat attached to his roommate Kenma. As Hinata stares down at his homework, chewing on the end of his pencil, soft beeps emanate from beside him, the telltale sounds of whatever video game Kenma decided to play instead of finishing his paper. It’s almost as distracting as the analog clock hung above the stove, fixed in place with an ungodly amount of nails that neither are handy enough to remove. Both are a reminder that there are things Hinata would _much_ rather do than his introductory psychology homework, namely one Oikawa Tooru.

Hinata’s phone vibrates, shaking him— and the counter— awake. Scrambling for the phone, Hinata drops his pencil and opens up his messages, staring at the notification that greets him as the screen lights up.

**_New Message, 4:26pm_ ** **_  
_** **_Oikawa Tooru_ **

_Are you sure you wanna take the train? I can always drive by to pick you up_

Hinata stands up, giving up on his homework completely. “I’m gonna head out now!” he announces, slamming the lid of his laptop closed. It’s much, _much_ nicer than anything the average college student should afford, much less a college student stuck sharing a studio apartment with another person. He leaves it on the counter and instead grabs his shoes, hopping on one foot as Kenma looks up at him from his game.

“Was that Oikawa?” he asks, watching as Hinata stumbles over his own feet. “Will you be back tonight?”

Hinata feels oddly called out, the back of his neck heating as he reaches for his jacket. “Y-yes— I mean no— well, yes, that was Oikawa, and I’m staying over,” he says, meekly shifting from foot to foot. 

Kenma nods, looking back at his game. “You must make a lot to put up with him,” he sighs. “So clingy. And whenever you come back you’re covered in bite marks.”

Hinata blushes further, sputtering. “I— I’m not _covered!”_

Kenma looks up again, eyes sharp. “You are,” he deadpans, leaving no room for argument. “Sometimes I think you’re sleeping with a vampire, but having a sugar daddy seems unlikely enough already.”

Sweat dampens the back of Hinata’s shirt. “Ha! Y-yeah, wouldn’t that be weird,” he says, fumbling with the front door. “A-anyways, I’ll see you later bye!”

With that, he throws open the door and escapes into the hall before Kenma can make him confess to anything. Leaning up against the wall, he exhales, shutting his eyes for a moment. Telling Kenma that he found an arrangement with a wealthy older man was embarrassing enough— telling him that that arrangement is only half sex and money would be even worse. He can’t imagine the look on his best friend’s face if he ever said _hey, I let a vampire drink my blood exclusively and the sex is only an added bonus to this whole thing!_ Knowing Kenma, it would probably involve a great deal of surprise disguised as genuine confusion.

Hinata leaves that confession from another day. His phone is already buzzing in his pocket again, reminding him that he has to leave, and that Oikawa is most likely waiting. As he calls the elevator, he stares at the messages, holding back a smile.

**_Received 4:26pm_ ** **_  
_** **_Oikawa Tooru_ **

_Shouuuuuuuu-chaaaaaaaaan?_

_o(；△；)o_

**_Sent 4:34pm_ **

**_Hinata Shouyou_ **

_I’m gonna catch the train now!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I’ll be there in like 20 minutes_

**_Received 4:34pm_ ** **_  
_** **_Oikawa Tooru_ **

_If you insist… I’ll be waiting <3 _

Hinata closes his eyes, taking a deep breath. There’s no reason for him to get too worked up over a heart emoji, and yet here he is— clutching his phone to his chest, looking up in silent appreciation of the minuscule of gestures that has him blushing. 

The train ride to Oikawa’s apartment is long enough for Hinata to sit down and relax, staring out of the window as his hand reaches up to rub the tiny puncture scars on his shoulder. It’s been a month shy of half a year since Oikawa first came to him with the proposition of paying him for his blood, and Hinata’s life has been nothing but comfortable since then. What had started as a desperate way to get extra cash after stumbling upon a vampire bar after class turned into a lucrative source of income and good company— _very_ good company.

It’s not as if vampires are a closely guarded secret— more akin to a criminal underground without any really illegalities. They’ve existed for centuries, a small population that the majority of people tend to ignore simply because they assume they’ll never meet one. Hinata was that way too— before Oikawa, he was sure he’d never run into a vampire. 

Their arrangement is simple. A few times a month, Hinata makes his way to Oikawa’s home, eats a nice meal, and lets Oikawa drain him of a healthy amount of blood. There are a few other things he’s had to do to keep himself well enough for regular blood lettings— a specific, nutritional diet, regular exercise, and scheduled resting periods afterwards. At first, Oikawa would let him rest at his place before driving him home to sleep. That quickly turned out to be a vain effort, as more times than not, Hinata succumbs to the powerful effects of whatever chemicals are transferred through the bite and ends up a clingy, hormonal mess. Oikawa lets him stay over now, sleeping next to him just in case he needs help. Sex only felt natural from there.

There’s a certain kind of intimacy in exposing the most vulnerable parts of yourself to someone who could potentially kill you. Hinata knows Oikawa would never hurt him intentionally, but the thrill of knowing it’s possible, combined with his insufferably tender way of biting drives Hinata up the wall. Adding sex to their arrangement wasn’t too far of a leap in that regard— neither was Hinata falling helplessly in love with him.

Hinata smooths his hand over the bite scar, sighing deeply. It’s a sign of sorts to other vampires, somewhat possessive in nature, but designed to keep Hinata safe. Hinata wishes it meant something more, that it meant he was Oikawa’s boyfriend and not just a friend he fucks and feeds from. But Oikawa is at least three hundred years older than him— though they feel like equals, Hinata can never be sure what he’s thinking. The chance of losing what they have now— a close friendship, mutual benifits, amazing sex— isn’t worth tipping the scales for something more.

The train pulls into the station closest to Oikawa’s condo— his _penthouse suite_ condo. Hinata slips through the bodies of salary workers and makes his way off of the platform, into the crowded city streets. The first wave of workers leaving the offices wash into the streets alongside him, carrying briefcases and cellphones and the weight of a hard day’s work. Hinata bypasses them completely, heading into the sleek lobby of Oikawa’s condominium, flashing his guest card to access the elevator. A tense period of waiting follows, one that only continues as he steps inside and clicks the topmost button. Anticipation stirs in Hinata’s stomach, his excitement to see Oikawa undeniable. The elevator stops, and Hinata steels himself to knock on the unassuming front door of Oikawa’s abode, knowing very well what waits for him behind it.

Hinata raps his knuckles against the polished oak, biting his lip. He doesn’t have to wait long before it swings open to reveal Oikawa, smiling contently with one hand on his hip. His black jeans sit high on his waist, loose white button down tucked in. The first few buttons are undone, exposing his collarbones for Hinata to see. Hinata sucks in a deep breath, throat going dry, and smiles in a last ditch attempt to seem composed.

“Finally,” Oikawa sighs good naturedly, stepping back to let Hinata in. Oikawa’s hand rests on the small of his back as he ushers him in, locking the door behind him. Hinata shivers— Oikawa’s hands are normally cool, but this is as cold as he’s ever felt them, a deep chill setting in. A lack of blood does that to a person, and hunger does that to a vampire.

Hinata’s nose twitches, a waft of spices hitting him. “You ordered food?” he asks as he’s guided towards the kitchen. The light fixtures in Oikawa’s dining room are warm, casting shadows over a homey interior. Kitschy paintings line the wall, contrasting the modern style appliances and couches. 

Oikawa nods, hand leaving him to grab the plate set on the counter. “I made sure to heat it up. Let me know if you need more,” he tells him. Hinata takes a seat at one of the barstools set up at the kitchen counter, digging in the moment Oikawa sets the plate down. In all honesty, he hadn’t eaten much in the morning, and by now his stomach began to rumble. A large glass of water is set down in front of him, just as appetizing as the dish in front of him.

“Thanks again,” Hinata says between bites, stopping to gulp down half the glass. “For someone who doesn’t eat food, you have good taste.”

Oikawa preens, smirking as he leans forwards onto his elbows across the counter from Hinata. “I have my ways,” he tells him, eyes wandering over him. Hinata, not wanting to fall back from a challenge, stares Oikawa down in turn. His skin is pale, uniform in colour with heavy shadows cast from the lights above— another mark of hunger, like the vibrant red hue of his eyes. Coupled with the sharp cut of his jaw and the hint of fangs as he smiles, Oikawa’s appearance seems to scream danger. Even so, Hinata feels the stirrings of arousal beginning in the pit of his stomach, just knowing that Oikawa has already begun to devour him with just his eyes.

Hinata can’t wait for him to use his teeth. He shivers just thinking about it.

“You’re thinking about something,” Oikawa says, reaching forwards to slide a hand up Hinata’s arm. “Wanna share?”

Hinata cocks his head for a moment, pretending to contemplate Oikawa’s question. “No,” he responds, cracking a small, coy smile as he takes another bite of food, finishing his meal. “Maybe later.”

Oikawa drags his nails lightly down Hinata’s arm, leaving goosebumps in his wake. “I’ll hold you to it,” he murmurs. He pushes himself to a stand, taking his time and letting Hinata watch in restless anticipation. With a wink, he leaves the room, rounding the corner towards the hallway. Hinata downs the rest of his water, lest he becomes dehydrated, and follows him, knowing very well where he’s headed.

Oikawa has already reclined on his bed by the time Hinata catches up to him. His legs are spread wide, back propped up by pillows, cool demeanor unshakeable if not for the scratching of his nails against his thigh. _Hungry,_ Hinata thinks. _He’s really hungry._ Hinata’s eyes flick down to his crotch, and the tent made obvious by his position, and figures its in more ways than one.

“Why don’t you come here?” Oikawa says, beckoning him forwards with a wave of his hand. His eyes are half lidded, tongue darting out to wet lips growing chap. 

Hinata doesn’t need to be told twice. He crawls onto the bed, practically throwing himself into Oikawa’s lap. Instantly, his arms wrap around his waist, one hand cradling his back while the other reaches for his ass. Hinata yelps, yanked forward so that their bodies press together. Oikawa ducks down, lips latching onto his jaw, pressing hot, messy kisses to his neck. Hinata’s breath hitches, hit with the full force of Oikawa’s need. Fangs ghost along the side of his jugular, ragged breaths ripped from each other’s lungs as their hips roll together, feeding into the heat raging throughout Hinata’s body. A chill rushes through his body as Oikawa pushes his hands up Hinata’s sweater, cold hands working to pull the garment off. His hands feel all the more cold against Hinata’s burning skin, flushed so pink that his freckles seem to fade away. 

Oikawa stops at the base of his neck, where his jugular seems to vanish behind his collarbone. Hinata stills, body frozen in place as Oikawa retracts, lips leaving one last kiss to his skin. Frenzied crimson eyes fixed on his neck, Oikawa opens his mouth wide to reveal elongated fangs, shining under the light in the moment before he bites down. His fangs puncture deep into Hinata’s vein, latching onto his neck and sending an initial jolt of pain through him that’s soon soothed with a wave of indescribable pleasure. Whatever chemical coats Oikawa’s bite courses through him now, hazing his mind, making every single movement a buzz that travels straight to the pit of his gut. Hinata feels like he’s floating, gone completely limp in Oikawa’s arms, eyes rolling back in his head as he lets him take his fill. 

Oikawa sucks on the wound he’s created, gulping down Hinata’s blood by the mouthful. With every gush of it onto his tongue, his eyes grow a little bit clearer, though his lids become heavy. Bloodlust looks beautiful on him— pale skin becoming flushed once more, eyes closing in rapture, breaths evening out into a slow, methodical pace. Hinata feels him hum against his neck and gasps, vibrations like sparks that make his toes curl. It’s a wonderful sensation, one that distracts from the eerie feeling of his blood rushing away, leaving him completely. Oikawa coaxes the wound with his tongue, and blood dribbles down from the corner of his mouth, escaping down his chin. He’s always been somewhat of a messy eater. 

“T-Tooru,” Hinata mumbles, shifting in his arms. One of Oikawa’s hands, less clammy now, smooths down Hinata’s hair, resting on his back. The high from Oikawa’s bite has started to intensify his own pleasure, making his dick painfully hard in his pants. He’s wound tight despite the shuddery relief Oikawa’s fangs give, and his body has begun to crave _more._

Oikawa doesn’t stop right away. His fangs leave Hinata’s neck, but he doesnt stop sucking, licking the wound as blood begins to flow. Whatever supernatural agent existing in his saliva stitches the wound closed in the meantime, until all that’s left is the swollen, bruised skin of Hinata’s neck. The remnants of blood on Oikawa’s lips streak across his collarbone as he pulls back, watching Hinata’s eyes flutter open. The hunger hasn't vanished, only changed. Still dangerous, still primal, still fixated on Hinata as if he were the only living thing left to Oikawa.

Panting, Hinata clings onto Oikawa’s blood stained shirt, looking up at him with desperate eyes. “Do something,” Hinata rasps, rolling his hips down against Oikawa’s. 

Oikawa tips his head back slightly, licking his lips to savour the rest of Hinata on his tongue. A small groan escapes him, mouth falling open to reveal teeth stained red. “Hm? What do you want me to do?” he asks, fangs still elongated, contorting his grin when he smiles.

Hinata whines, squirming uselessly. “S-stop playing dumb! You know what I— _ah—_ ” He’s cut off as Oikawa grinds his hips against his, teasing him with just enough friction to hold a promise. Hinata huffs, balling up the soft, ruined fabric of Oikawa’s shirt as he trembles in his lap. 

Oikawa cocks his head, chuckling to himself. He leans closer to Hinata, close enough that Hinata can smell the iron on his breath. “Well, if you aren’t going to tell me, I guess I get to choose,” he whispers, tongue darting out to lick the shell of Hinata’s ear. 

Hinata doesn’t have time to react before the wind is knocked from his lungs, their positions flipped quick enough that the world blurs. Pinned to the bed, Hinata’s finds his movement restricted by the strong cage of Oikawa’s limbs. He lies there, breathing rapidly, heart hammering against his ribs as he tries to decipher what Oikawa could have in store by the smirk on his face. 

“Are you going to be good, or are you gonna keep acting up?” Oikawa asks, reaching down to trace Hinata’s crotch through his jeans. Hinata bucks his hips upwards, breath hitching involuntarily. 

“Ngh— I’ll be good—”

“Will you?” Oikawa asks, still grinning. Hinata shivers, body still under the influence of the bite. Oikawa has a commanding presence when his mind is clear— now, he’s almost irresistible. “I think I’m gonna hold you to that.”

With that he leans over, yanking open one of the night stand’s drawers. Hinata attempts to sit up and see what he’s grabbing, but has very little leeway to move, what with Oikawa still using the majority of his body weight to hold him down. Hinata flops back onto the bed in defeat, pillow fluffing out under him, and pouts not unchildishly. It isn’t until he hears a soft _click_ that his ears perk up, followed by a low, unmistakable hum.

“What’s that?” Hinata asks, knowing very well what Oikawa has taken from the drawer.

Oikawa turns the vibrator back off, setting it down on the bed in within arms reach. “We’ll get to that soon,” he tells him, dropping the tube of lube onto the bed, along with a condom. 

Hinata bites his lip, holding back another plea for Oikawa to _get going already,_ watching as he busies himself with the button of Hinata’s jeans. Hinata stops moving only so that Oikawa can yank them down in one swift motion, taking his underwear with them. Hinata kicks them off from his ankles, completely bare under Oikawa, who hasn’t shed a single article of clothing except maybe his socks. Oikawa wraps his hand around Hinata’s leaking dick, swiping his thumb over the head before giving it a few full pumps. A somewhat strangled noise leaves Hinata’s thighs falling open unabashedly. Oikawa’s gaze is greedy, rolling over his body as he begins pressing kisses to Hinata’s chest. Hinata knows he won’t bite— he tends not to more than once per session— but the graze of teeth over the tender skin of his nipples sends a rush of adrenaline through him. 

Oikawa’s hands leave him in favour of the tube of lube, popping the cap and spreading a dollop onto his fingers. Hinata mumbles something incoherent to even himself, staring down Oikawa with what he hopes are wide, doe-like eyes. Whether it works or not, Oikawa laughs fondly, sliding one hand up Hinata’s leg while the other goes between them, fingers probing at his entrance. One slips in without much effort, sliding in and out as Oikawa continues to leave hot, messy kisses to Hinata’s chest. Hinata’s body quickly adapts to the intrusion, leaving him wanting _more._

 _“Tooooooru,”_ Hinata whines, just as he inserts a second finger. His voice catches, Oikawa moving back up to kiss his neck as he begins to crook his fingers inside of him.

“What was that?” Oikawa teases, tongue darting out to lick the shell of his ear. 

Hinata’s response consists mostly of a single, drawn out sound. Oikawa continues to thrust his fingers in and out, taking his time to drag them against his walls, massaging gently even as Hinata squirms. He doesn’t _want_ gentle right now— he wants Oikawa to leave him a mess to put back together again. But Oikawa does what he wants, and what he wants is to tease, to stretch Hinata with careful, slow motions, only adding a third finger when Hinata stops whining.

“Good…” Oikawa mumbles, and Hinata shudders. He can’t help but preen in response to the praise, stomach twisting as the stretch gives way to a warm, achy kind of pleasure. His movements grow rougher, fingers pushing deeper as he seeks out Hinata's prostate, curling his fingers against the ball of nerves once he finds it. Hinata’s back lifts off the bed for a moment, pressing himself closer to Oikawa as the shock travels through him.

“Please— please, I’m ready,” Hinata begs, rubbing his legs together. He clutches the front of Oikawa’s shirt, balling the fabric between his fists.

Oikawa pulls his fingers out, reaching behind him. “Are you?” he asks, using his free hand to tweak one of Hinata’s nipples with enough force for him to wince. The pain feels _good,_ a rush that Hinata craves after all of Oikawa’s caution.

“Yes, yes Tooru, please,” Hinata says, voice rising in pitch. He can’t help but rub his thighs together in a last ditch attempt to relieve the friction between his legs, only for his thighs to be held wide open by Oikawa’s inhuman strength. _“Fuck me fuck me fuck me—”_

Oikawa chuckles at his begging as he sits up. “We have something _else_ to do before I get to that, remember _Shou-_ chan?” he teases, running his clean hand over Hinata’s chest. With his other, he holds up the offending object— a bullet vibrator in a monstrous shade of hot pink, somewhat egg shaped. Hinata is somewhat intimidated by it, shuddering on impulse as Oikawa spreads lube over the toy. He pressed the tip of it to Hinata’s entrance, slowly pushing it past his rim. It’s a touch more of a stretch than his fingers alone, but enters without issue. Oikawa leaves it be, letting Hinata squirm for a few moments before picking up the remote and turning it on.

Even on the lowest setting, Hinata jolts, the buzz penetrating deep into his body. As he squirms, the vibrator shifts, pressing deeper inside of him, only heightening the sensation.

“I wonder,” Oikawa says, running his hand up and down Hinata’s torso. “What would you do if I left it like this?”

Hinata’s stomach sinks. “Ah— I—I’d die,” he replies, trying to regain coherency. He reaches down, attempting to touch himself, only for Oikawa to catch his hand.

“Ah ah ah, that’s not how this works,” Oikawa taunts. With a _click,_ the vibrations inside of Hinata grow stronger. Hinata, hand still held in Oikawa’s, squeezes it tight, fighting against the growing tension inside of him. The constant vibrations leave no moment to relax, body on edge as Oikawa toys with the settings once more, increasing the speed. Hinata moans, airy and drawn out, eyes closed tight as he continues to hold Oikawa’s hand, afraid that if he lets go, he won’t be able to again. It’s the kind of intimacy that’s rare, even in situations like this. It’s why, when Oikawa lets him keep hold of his hand, that Hinata’s heart begins to swell, his infatuation feeding into the intensity of the moment. 

Oikawa leans down, kissing his neck. “You’re so pretty like this,” he murmurs, rubbing his thumb along the back of Hinata’s hand. Hinata mumbles out his name again, still clinging to him as the vibrations wrack through him. “I love to watch you fall apart… if only you could see it yourself.” He plants a firm kiss on his jaw, looking down at him, pupils blown wide. “Beautiful.”

“Nnn— Tooru…” Hinata whimpers, the praise burning his ears. It’s embarrassing, but it makes every nerve in his body spark, makes the vibrations that much more potent, makes him curl closer to Oikawa. He twitches as the speed changes again, slowly climbing towards the toy’s upper levels. Oikawa bites his lip, watching as Hinata’s face scrunches up, and caresses his hand.

“Ah, you must be close now,” he muses. “I want you to come like this, okay?”

Hinata really, _really_ wants to do what Oikawa says. But the vibrations are near unbearable, taunting him while his cock lies untouched. He whines, writhing against the sheets, only for his eyes to snap open as the vibrator shifts inside of him, pushing up against his prostate. His breath becomes caught in his throat, stomach winding tighter.

“That’s it,” Oikawa mumbles, flicking the switch one last time. Hinata can hear the hum of the vibrations from inside him, stronger now against him. Oikawa’s voice is low and rich, all consuming as he squeezes Hinata’s hand. “Cum for me, Shouyou.”

Hinata shudders as he cums, toes curling, back lifting off of the bed. He presses his cheek into the pillow, holding Oikawa close, revelling in his weight on top of him as the pleasure washes over him. Oikawa gradually turns the vibrator off, letting Hinata’s high fade before slipping it out of him and setting it aside. Hinata’s breaths begin to grow steady, body still crawling with electricity as Oikawa kisses his cheek.

“Are you good?” he asks, fingertips ghosting over Hinata’s hip.

“More,” Hinata whispers, without even thinking. It’s all he can say without embarrassing himself further, without divulging his need for Oikawa to be closer and closer and closer still. 

Oikawa nods, kissing his cheek once again. He taps Hinata’s thigh, slipping his hand from Hinata’s hold— at that, Hinata can’t hold back a tiny whimper. “Roll over for me,” he says, and despite the loss, Hinata complies, Oikawa’s voice irresistible like the rest of him. He rises up on his knees, bracing himself by the elbows with the knowledge that he’ll probably be face down in the sheets in a matter of moments, trying not to shiver at the touch of Oikawa’s hand to his ass. The crinkle of a condom wrapper being torn open fills the room, and Hinata doesn’t have to wait long before the head of Oikawa’s cock presses to his rim, teasing him for just a moment before pushing in.

Hinata likes the sound of Oikawa’s broken groan behind him, likes the way his grip on his hips grows tighter. The stretch teeters between painful and so, _so good,_ his body already sensitive and overstimulated as it is. As Oikawa bottoms out, Hinata gives in, letting his shoulders press into the soft, cushy support of the mattress, letting his eyes fall shut and mouth fall open. But before he starts to move, Oikawa leans forwards, pressing his chest to Hinata’s back, and covers his hand over Hinata’s once more, interlocking their fingers as he presses a kiss to his nape. 

Hinata really, really wants to kiss him.

Oikawa begins to pull out, sliding back in to set a steady, deep pace. Hinata’s entire body succumbs to the feeling of Oikawa, buried deep inside him, plastered all around him, engulfing him, consuming him completely. He’s burning up inside and out, and the press of Oikawa’s still cool body against his is the relief he craves. Oikawa fucks him steady and strong, groaning in his ear as he drives his hips against Hinata’s ass.

“Shouyou,” Oikawa moans, breathing deeply as he mouths along the back of his neck. The headboard knocks against the wall, bed shaking with the force of his thrusts. Oikawa is strong, and Hinata feels it, feels him hitting him deep, each stroke brushing his prostate. The pleasure worms its way through him, leaving him melting into the bed, hips practically held up by Oikawa as he twists his free hand in the sheet. There’s a small puddle of drool forming at the corner of his mouth, wetting the pillow beneath him. Oikawa’s cock splits him open even as Hinata’s body clenches down around him. His dick twitches between his legs, the sensations too much in the best possible way.

“Tooru— _ah—_ Tooru, _more,”_ he begs, not sure what he’s even asking for. He can feel every pant in his ear, hot breath on his neck, Oikawa’s lips and fangs grazing the tender mark on his neck. 

“So _needy,”_ Oikawa croons, squeezing his hand. Hinata inhales sharply, whimpering below him. “Fuck, I can’t resist you when you say it like that.”

With that, he pulls out, pushing Hinata over and sliding a hand down to the back of Hinata’s thigh. Hinata’s eyes open, confused but comforted by the presence of Oikawa’s hand in his. He doesn’t have any time to adjust before Oikawa manhandles him again, hiking his leg up and over his shoulder as he slides back inside. Hinata throws his free hand onto Oikawa’s shoulder, pulling him down closer, until their foreheads are pressed together and the angle is so good he can hardly breathe. In the back of his mind, he blesses his flexibility as Oikawa fucks him into the sheets. Oikawa’s thrusts slam against his prostate, and it’s almost, _almost_ as good as the feeling of Oikawa’s lips a hair’s breadth from his own, his own pants heavy. Oikawa licks his lips, as Hinata’s hand slides into Oikawa’s hair, yanking on the strands.

_“Tooru—”_

Oikawa’s name hardly leaves him before he crashes their lips together in a mess of spit and teeth. Hinata’s grip gets tighter, mind chanting _yesyesyesyes_ because this is something he’s imagined but never asked for. They’ve never kissed before, much less during sex, and the feeling of Oikawa’s lips on his burns through him like an aphrodisiac, making him even more desperate. Oikawa tastes like iron, like his own blood, hot and overwhelming, kisses with reckless abandon, too caught up in the moment to care about technique. His tongue slides alongside Hinata’s, his fangs pricking his lip, and _god_ Hinata wants to run his tongue over his teeth and bleed.

Oikawa’s thrusts get faster, get desperate like the kisses he presses to Hinata’s mouth. They moan against each other’s lips, Hinata bent in half and stretching wider, taking everything Oikawa gives him. He can feel pressure building behind his navel again, sweat slicking his skin as Oikawa rocks into him again and again.

“Close,” he mumbles against Hinata’s lips, before kissing him again. Hinata turns his cheek, inhaling deeply.

“Ah— me too,” he says. “Please, Tooru—”

“Together,” Oikawa commands, kissing him again. “I want you to cum with me.”

Hinata whines, jerking his hips up to meet Oikawa’s as he speeds up his pace, fucking into him faster, harder, chasing his own release. Hinata’s eyes roll back, a string of words leaving his mouth that consist mostly of obscenities and Oikawa’s name, the mounting pressure inside of him fit to burst. Oikawa buries himself deep inside of him and Hinata falls apart again, making a mess of himself as he holds Oikawa close, feeling his hips stutter and jerk inside of him. Oikawa collapses on top of him, wrapping both his arms tightly around Hinata as they drift down from their release, pressing kiss after kiss to swollen lips even as Hinata’s eyes droop.

“Mmm, you spoil me,” Oikawa mumbles, pulling out of Hinata and discarding the condom. Hinata leaves his eyes closed, whining at the loss of body heat. 

“Come back,” he calls out, reaching his arms blinding for Oikawa. It isn’t long before he does, tissues wiping up the mess on his stomach as Oikawa curls up to his side. The chemicals from the bite are fading now, pulling Hinata closer towards sleep. He doesn’t fight it, not when he knows Oikawa is here, here for him to nuzzle into his chest. Hinata lets him rub his back and sighs, tangling their legs together.

“You kissed me,” he mumbles, as sleep begins to overtake him. “I liked it.”

Oikawa holds his breath, waiting for Hinata to say anything else. All that he’s met with are quiet, even breaths, Hinata asleep in his arms, drooling on his chest. In the aftermath of bloodlust and post sex haze, Oikawa burries his nose into Hinata’s neck, overcome with a desperate longing.

 _“Shoouuuu-chaaaan,”_ he drawls, knowing the other can’t hear him. “You can’t just say stuff like that and fall asleep. How am I supposed to tell you what it means?”

There’s no answer. With a sigh, Oikawa holds Hinata a little tighter, content that he doesn’t need to sleep, content to watch over him as he does. With one last kiss to his forehead, Oikawa lets Hinata rest, listening to the rhythm of his heartbeat as he lies, fast asleep. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hinata Be Vibin!
> 
> have anymore oihina thoughts? see us talk about it on twitter @lesbianiwaizumi and @mookzymooks! thanks for reading!


End file.
